Red Rags and Red Roses
by Pass the peas and pies please
Summary: Cinderella based Danny's missing, and everyone's been trying to find him. Now, Imagine Vlad's surprise when he finds a raven-haired red-eyed boy who appears to be Daniel, dancing with his friend's daughter. No Mary-sue, More than one OC's, stupid title


**Prologue**

* * *

The wind brushes past him. His eyes glowering a deep red which compared to the deep dark bluish night seems a bit exaggerated. His focus was deeply concentrated on the swirling lights that laid beneath him. The expression on his face showed a deep layer of passionate, determined, and spunky personality. His arms and elbows were leaning on the roof's flat edge; legs crossed in a somewhat bored yet amazed position. How did he end up like this?

It was all a blur at the beginning. But, overtime he had begun to snap back into his sense. Not all of it, of course. He was still chained in his own little prison called a mind. But he could control himself if his Master didn't already give him an order or command that interrupted what he was trying to do. It's simple, really. If Freakshow tells him to go right, he literally cannot go left. As idiotic as it may seem, he has no choice but to obey.

He sniffled, and then noticed an interruption in the main area of lights. He squinted, and made his vision forced to go farther than usual. He saw... he saw a man. He had gray hair, a black tux, and creates that "I know something you don't" kinda feeling. His steel blue eyes locked on another man, coming out of the limo. He had another black tux, identical to the gray haired man's. He had normal brown eyes with stylish black hair. Then finally, a teenage girl with brown hair in curls and purple eyes stepped out of the black limo. Unlike the two men, she wore a not-too-puffy white dress, which did have a certain to the b. She had a red bow in her hair and a dashing award-winning-smile that could outshine the stars and the moon.

He had to tap into his hearing too to make out what they're saying. It's a bit hard to concentrate, especially beneath the roars of the cheering crowd.

"Dad, the party's tomorrow night. Why are we here?" The girl asked the man in a questioningly tone. The black-haired man sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Why not, hmm Sophia?" Her appeared-to-be-father replied lightly.

"Now, now Sophia. I'm sure your father want's you to have a wonderful time and as many presents as a queen." The silver-haired man's slick voice rubbed him the wrong way. His red eyes and body quivered at the familiar appearance and personality. _Best not think about it._ He thought.

"Dad, do you remember what I want for my birthday? Sometimes you get it right, but it's not... right." He leaned in to get a clearer look but it doesn't help at all. Not that it would anyways. His gaze still stared at the odd rich trio as they entered what appears to be a huge theater- probably isn't though. It's only judging by the outside.

He huffed air out a bit from his mouth, until his stare was focused on the grand tower clock that stood just a couple of meters away, that oddly resembled the London tower. 11:30 PM. _Probably should get going._ He shuddered at that one time when he got caught because he came to the tent after midnight. He taught himself a rule: Sneak out but come back before midnight always.

But the last time he checked, he never had a curfew. Especially one he would make to himself.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Red Rags and Red Roses**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A Danny Phantom Story made by FictionLuver**

**Full Summary: Danny's been missing. Gone. Left without a trace as to where he could've gone. Well, imagine Vlad's Surprise seeing a teenage boy around Danny's age with black raven hair and red eyes, dancing with his friend's daughter at her birthday ball.  
This is Danny's Cinderella Tale.  
**

**Author's Notes  
**

**So, here we are. I didn't get alot of reviews on the vote story I posted, however this one came first. I don't know why, considering I specifically put it had many OCs. It does, I bet most of you know from the Prologue where Danny ended up. Alas, the story doesn't revolve exactly around Danny and Vlad, it's more like a mixture of different character relationships. Also, this is the return, so I put different ghost OCs in replacement of the four ghosts that were released earlier. This is not an AU of Control Freaks, it is a return. This is not a copy of anything, it's just a twist to what could've been an amazing Cinderella tale to speak. It is DxOC, but hey; the boy's brainwashed. Let him have fun.  
**

* * *

**Chapter one  
**

* * *

The smell of smoke poisoned the air, filling unnecessary toxins and chemicals into the air. Glimpses of flashes of creatures soared around the bank, the loud alarm bell going off. Green, red, blue, and last but not least black and white colors surrounded the bank, too quick to be seen. The white haired boy, named Danny, gave everyone the "go" signal, expressing that they had enough money bags to please Freakshow and that they could leave.

Danny's red eyes glowered a more deep shade of red as he put on a serious frown on his face. His hand turned a dark shade of an unearthly green until it fizzled into a blast that left a huge hole into the police car's windshield, scattering shattered glass onto the floor, making an deafening noise. The police instantly went out, in their navy blue uniforms and black "advanced" guns. "Freeze Flying Boy!" They held their guns. Danny's eyes narrowed at their persistence, even though they had saw the power he demonstrated towards their now broken useless cars.

"I would suggest you leave. Right now." He threatened in a dangerously low tone, that would've sent chills to anyone listening. He sensed their beginning fear for him, but they still stood straight. He aim his hand right at them, his eyes definite and determined. They both widened their eyes and began to flee but it was too late. A second later, the blast did miss, only by a few inches right between the two. They both ran away, scared for their own lives. _Trained Professionals? More like selfish inexperienced snobs with guns_ Danny snickered at the thought.

He began to fly at slow pace, but it quickly fastened to a speed where he was only a flash again. Although he had just confronted the police and made a show with them, he did want to keep a somewhat low profile. Freakshow _did_ encourage them to frighten or scare off a few people, but when he meant _encourage.._ well... there's probably no other way to put it.

He turned intangibly into the tent, and threw the sack of money into the chest Freakshow kept all his money bags into. That was probably it. Tomorrow night there was a show, that meant he was free to do whatever he wanted to tonight. Of course, sneaking out without getting caught. He flew to the backstage of the tent, to see someone.

"Why, Phantom. Something bothering you?" Danny turned around to see a gray armored ghost riding a black ghost horse. Both were glowing a ghostly green, and it sorta reminded him of another knight. He forgot, of course with his memory left a huge gap.

"No, Armando. I'm doing just fine." He replied to the knight. He tried to give a reassuring smile, but it sorta turned out to be a creepy one. Although he couldn't see that face under that armor of his, he could tell that he was probably raising an eyebrow. Armando and Danny have a very similar case, being the most free-willed ghosts in Circus Gothica. So Armando knew that Danny likes to sneak out every night when there's not a show. Danny had to give him credit for that one.

"Come on now, out with it. It's not like I'll tell him." Danny thought about for a while and then nodded. "Well, yesterday I was on that terrace. I saw someone- a girl, and two men climb out of a limo. I don't know what it could mean but I'm interested. Said they have a party tonight at that theater mansion place." Danny explained, as he began to prepare the props so that he didn't have to do it tomorrow. Floating with a ghostly tail, he blew off the dust off the mirrors and boxes and coughed in response while waving his hand to blow away the dust.

"Ah, I see. Can I make a suggestion about what you should do tonight?" Danny began to fly up and prepare the machine that was supposed to emit the spotlights prepared on everyone. Carl, the car engineer ghost of the crew, was supposed to handle it since he was the technician, but seeing upon how busy he was, Danny decided to do him a favor anyways. "Mm hmm." Came a grunt as he aimed the heavy machine towards the center of the ring.

"How about _you_ go to that party?" Danny dropped the machine he was carrying the other spot but quickly caught it before it hit the ground. "_Me?_" Danny asked, awestruck by what Armando just told him. "Yes sire, get a black suit and drop into your human half and you should be just fine." Danny narrowed his eyes at this, not going along with it. He then asked in one simple word:

"Why?" Armando floated right up to Danny, with his armored legs turned into a wispy tail. The glowing pupil-less red eyes glowing from the darkness of that head armor. "Well, weren't you interested in it? If you weren't you wouldn't mention it to me," They both fixed the spotlight so it's aimed at the right spot.

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to actually go... do you know what would happen if he found out?" Danny then began to sweep the floor with the broom while floating a few inches above the ground. Dust began to brush off in all different directions, and the look on his face told Armando he was waiting for an answer.

"You won't get caught. Not on my watch, you aren't. Lela and I will distract him. Besides, you should be in and out before midnight, you know that rule." Danny put the broom against the wall between some stacked boxes.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should still-" Armando put his arm on Danny's shoulder, which made him levitate a lower. "Go. It'll be fine." Danny's scarlet red eyes stared in to his and he flew off into town, invisible and intangible to avoid attention. Then, he went to pick out his suit for tonight.

* * *

**Nightfall  
****9:00 PM**

"Alright, minions. Tomorrow, we have a busy day. I don't care if you don't get rest, just prepare for tomorrow," A wickedly voice added with a terrible accent rang into the young hybrid's ear. He darted his eyes towards the other ghosts, which included two female and two male ghosts. _Armando, Lela, Carl, and Miss Nancy_ Danny recited the names in his head. Armando was the knight, Lela was the flower ghost, Carl was the car engineer, and Miss Nancy was the music teacher.

"Dismissed, everyone. Now go; shoo off," He waved his arms and everyone turned intangible out of the tent and into the train. Well, not everybody. Danny quickly grabbed the stolen suit out of the bushes and swiftly went somewhere to change. He began to look into a mirror in the train, fixing his bow and tux. It looked pretty gruesome yet mysteriously handsome with his ghost half, with that white hair of his and green dazzling eyes. But he dismissed the thought of going to the party in ghost form, it would only create chaos.

"And where do you plan on going?" A soft girl's voice came behind him. He turned around to see the same ghost girl he had traveled with for last few days now. She had straight gray hair, green skin, yellow eyes, and a plain orange dress with bare feet. "Well, Lela. Best you stay with Carl and the others, at least I can take a beating if I get caught." Danny attempted to shoo her away.

"Just wondering, I'll force Armando to tell me later." Once, Danny checked the mirror one last time and fixed the bow wrapped around his neck for the umpteenth time, he gave the salute sign to Lela by putting a flat hand against his forehead.

"See ya, Lela." The ghost boy's hand stayed in the same position as he flew through the train and let go of his hand as he soared through the night sky. The crescent moon and different-sized-shaped stars lit the way towards town, which already seemed flowing with life with street lights and such. The night wind brushed his white hair back and his hands curled up into fists laid in front of him, acting like a guide. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment. Whenever he flew, it felt like a dream, it made him feel freedom.

He turned invisible and landed on an alley close to the mansion's floor with a soft barely-audible thud. Danny closed his eyes and let the two warm white rings of light appear near his upper-waist. The two halos quickly spread apart until it left nothing more than just a raven-haired boy with blue(actually red) eyes and the same tux with a purple bow wrapped around his neck. He smiled at the sudden feeling of being human and quickly fled the alley, towards the entrance everyone was entering.

No one paid attention to him, of course since they were already put up in their own business. _Must be some special Public event, _

He walked in the mansion, a little claustrophobic from being surrounded by so much people. Once he actually got in, he had a bit more personally space.

He gasped, awestruck by what he was seeing. Once he entered, he gasped by the sight. The walls were painted a sparkly golden and decorated with complicated designs. The ceiling was round and covered with a glass window showing the stars and the moon.

He had never seen anything like it. It was much better than the circus he spent the days in, and everyone was just so... normal. Unlike the goths and weirdos that often come by.

Then he saw two muscular security guards wearing sunglasses setting up some velvet ropes with poles that hold them up. Everyone began to near the ropes, excited to see something. Danny began to find himself fighting and squeezing between people until he gasped and panted on the edge, grasping the red velvet rope.

He first only saw a bunch of flashes, which he didn't what or where it was coming from, but then found it was just the photographers and paparazzi. Then he heard the cheers and roars, probably imperfecting what's left of his human hearing. He saw something move. He looked closer, his red eyes glaring a deeper shade of red.

It was a red carpet, rolled out flat now. By the looks of it, it most likely has high quality fiber. He then saw a woman throw red flower petals on the ground while walking, as the people try their best to catch them. "May I present, Steve Tarabell, Vlad Masters, and the most important of the party: Sophia Tarabell!" Her russian accent added with her high voice made it sound cool yet weird.

Danny watched as those same two men walked into the door, the gray-haired man wearing a midnight blue suit with black shoes; and the other man wearing a gray suit with a white tie and matching white shoes. Finally, the same girl with her brown hair in curls came. She... she looked way more beautiful than the night before.

She wore a more elegant red scarlet dress that almost matched Danny's eyes, except it looked much less menacingly and without malice. It turned a bit puffy towards the bottom half of her dress, and she wore a beautiful rose on her head. Her purple eyes stands out in the whole outfit and her shoes were a bright matching purple too.

Danny's eyes flickered with curiousity as he watched hands stretched out for the rich girl. If he could, he could probably crawl under the rope, but that probably wouldn't be the best choice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may we praise Sophia Tarabell a Happy 15th birthday!" The woman that was throwing flower petals announced proudly. Everyone cheered but Danny just stood there, taking in the events and small details. A smirk appeared on his face and then watched as everyone began to part again. He still kept his gaze on Sophia though.

He sighed. Not gonna happen. It's best not to attract attention anyways, he wasn't sure about even coming into the party. Besides, he was probably the only teenager here. But then, he saw another teenage boy wearing a white suit, walking towards Sophia.

He tapped into his ghost hearing to hear what they're saying. He knew eavesdropping was wrong, but Freakshow often had him do it many times already, so he was pretty used to it.

"Hello, you must be the m'lady of the party," The boy bowed while holding an arm to his stomach and took Sophia's hand and kissed it. Danny almost choked, but he resisted the urge.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, you know." Sophia commented before raising her eyebrows apathetically. "Anywho... my name is Zuko. And you must be the lovely Sophia Tarabell." The boy ignored Sophia's rude comment.

"Okkayy..." Sophia said slowly, feeling a bit awkward about the conversation. "I'm so gonna kill dad." Sophia muttered under her breath, but Danny caught it even though 'Zuko' didn't hear it. "Uh, well... See ya Zuko." She waved a little goodbye gesture by flittering her fingers and putting a obviously fake-happy expression on her face and began to head towards her father's direction.

Danny didn't notice it too well though and he began to look for a clock around the place. Before midnight, how could he ever forget that rule? He began to walk towards the food table, decorated with sorted arrays of fancy and elaborate food. Then, as if fate struck the two...

"Ow! Oh, I am SO sorry!" Sophia quickly grabbed a hand and Danny willingly pulled. Their eyes met awkwardly, and it was a bit romantic. "Hi." Sophia greeted, feeling some strange feeling emitting from this boy.

"Hi," Danny replied in his controlled voice. He fixed his bow a little before blinking and trying to recover from that little incident. "What's your name?" Danny bit his lip. Then he remembered the name he goes by in the circus-

"Phantom. My- uh - Parents wanted an... unique name..?" Danny attempted to answer, yet he knew it was probably not very convincing. He prayed that she would just suspect it was nervousness. "Hmm. Interesting name. Mine's Sophia. Nice to meet a guy like you." Sophia smiled a genuine smile, Danny could see it was real and meant for him.

Danny got a bit nervous. The only girls- or yet people- he ever interacted with was the ghosts and Freakshow- Lela, Carl, Armando, and Miss Nancy. He tried to calm down a little in his mind and did his best to control his breathing.

"So, it's your birthday? I- I didn't bring a present so uh... sorry" Sophia rolled her eyes. "It's fine. I got too much presents anyways... sometimes I wish I was a normal teenage girl. Like you. I can tell your normal and not like a snob like the rest of the people here." Danny mentally laughed in his head at that comment. NORMAL? He was completely the opposite, even excluding he fact that a human is currently controlling him right now.

"Well, don't judge a book by it's cover." Danny said in a more up-lifting tone than what he was using earlier. They both laughed and chuckled a bit until Sophia's eyes darted to the stage on the right. "Oh, hey. You.. you wanna dance with me?" Danny's eyes widened.

Dance? He barely danced before. He couldn't remember those times he did dance before though. His eyes glowed a more exotic shade of red at the thought but shook it off. Miss Nancy taught him a few moves. But then again, she was a music teacher.

"Sure, I guess." Sophia grabbed Danny's hand as they headed towards the center of the huge ball.

* * *

**End of Chapter one**

**Vlad's POV next chapter  
**


End file.
